1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for calculating the cost incurred when functions of an image processing apparatus are used under restrictions imposed on the function, a method thereof and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, copying machines have not only a function of copying documents, but also a plurality of different functions such as a function of printing print jobs from external clients, a function of digitally externally sending scanned documents using an e-mail or file transfer function, and the like. Such copying machine is called an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral).
The MFP has gained more functions, while a problem in terms of information management such as a high risk for information leakage due to possibility of externally sending scanned information or the like is posed. Although this is an old problem, since the cost of paper sheets and toners increases with increasing number of printed pages, a demand has arisen for restricting printable pages for each user.
To solve these problems, some solutions have already been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-134136 proposes a method of managing users using IDs, and restricting functions, resources, and times which are available for respective IDs.
Also, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-248576 proposes a peripheral device managing system which includes peripheral devices, and an information processing apparatus such as a PC or the like which is connected to the peripheral devices via a network. In this system, log information that includes the ID of the user who uses each peripheral device, print setting information (double-sided, single-sided), and discharged sheet count information is stored in a log information storage unit. In this proposal, the information processing apparatus collects and tabulates respective pieces of log information stored in the peripheral devices, and calculates and displays the difference between the number of sheets all printed in the double-sided mode and the actual number of discharged sheets based on the log information and a reduction ratio based on the difference.
However, the aforementioned prior arts cannot determine an actual cost reduction amount and cannot estimate a cost reduction amount in the future as a result of restrictions imposed on functions (to be simply referred to as function restrictions hereinafter). For this reason, it becomes difficult to change the function restrictions, and users often continue to use the system without changing the function restrictions.
However, since the amount of printing changes depending on the season, a season with a larger amount of printing may require extra function restrictions to further reduce the cost, and a season with a smaller amount of printing may result in a low cost constraint effect.